dicho caso
by lackitwo
Summary: "au" donde los personajes o parte de los personajes de KHR son criminologos, esta historia se sitúa en un caso de asesinato en una casa de un barrio residencial


_**para ser sincera, hasta yo misma me sorprendí de que me saliera esta historia, que, la decidí hacer luego de leer un post en Facebook que decía que los fics con esta temática eran muy escasamente vistos, así que decidí yo misma aportar con un granito de arena en estas historias**_

 _ **pasando a otro punto, esta historia contiene yaoi aunque en proporciones muy ínfimas de como me hubiera gustado hehe, PERO, igual lo contiene, así que los que no sean afines con este genero, por favor, no insultar, se los ruego**_

 _ **las parejas aquí vistas en su levedad son 8059 y RL aunque este último es muy sutil xD**_

 _ **la historia no se desarrolla en el total universo de KHR, sino que es un "AU" donde puse a varios de la décima gen como parte de una unidad de criminología**_

 _ **Disclaimer: KHR no es de mi propiedad**_

* * *

Era una tarde calurosa a pesar de ser invierno, el agotamiento y el cansancio se podía respirar en el aire pesado del ambiente, en una calle de cierta ciudad Japonesa había mucho alboroto y copuchéo, debido a que una de las casas se encontraba encintada por la policía, prohibiendo el paso a cualquier peatón o civil curioso del lugar, ¿Qué es lo que había pasado en dicha casa? La respuesta era fácil si se podía pensar un poco, en aquel lugar había ocurrido un crimen, y en aquel momento, la policía estaba esperando al equipo especialista para que examinaran el lugar

-Este es el recinto donde tenemos que revisar hoy parece-comenta un joven de unos 25 años de edad, de cabellera plateada que lo llevaba en peinado de "pulpo" terminando casi al final de su cuello, de piel clara y ojos de color verde, vestido con un uniforme policial aunque de colores más claros, además de un bolso colgado en su espalda, pasando entre la multitud reunida en el lugar, mostrándole su placa a los oficiales que resguardaban el lugar para que los civiles no entraran-hagamos esto rápido para poder terminar pronto con esto

El peli-plata dejó lentamente el bolso en el suelo, sacando del bolsillo derecho del chaleco policial un par de guantes blancos para luego hincarse y comenzar a revisar las cosas dentro del bolso que llevaba, sacando de este una grabadora y una cámara de fotos

-La habitación del atentado luce casi totalmente en orden, la resistencia y la lucha frente al atacante parece haber sido mínima o casi nula, los únicos lugares donde se notan señales de ataque se ubican justo a un rango de un metro de la víctima, de igual forma, en el lugar dicho y en la victima hay cortes profundos, el ataque parece haber sido perpetrado por un arma blanca, hay una posibilidad de 50% que sea debido a violencia doméstica, un 30% de posibilidades que el ataque sea por un ajuste de cuentas entre Yakusas y un 20% de probabilidad de sea ligado a los últimos 8 atentados registrados en la ciudad-hablaba el peli plata a la grabadora mientras que con la otra mano sacaba fotos a la escena del crimen dispuesta frente a él, contemplando totalmente como la víctima se encontraba casi totalmente mutilada debido a los cortes repartidos por el cuerpo

El de ojos verdes dejó de hablar directo a la grabadora para volver a dirigirse hacia el bolso para continuar sacando implementos para continuar examinando en lugar para poder encontrar más pistas del asesinato, pero un sonido lo hizo detenerse, fue el sonido de un golpe seco de algo cayéndose en la planta superior, el peli plata afiló la mirada y se levantó inmediatamente de su lugar, dejando en el lugar la cámara y la grabadora, sacando en ese mismo momento la pistola que tenía en su funda caminando precavido en dirección del segundo piso de donde vino el sonido

En el momento en el que llegó al segundo piso, abrió la puerta, previniendo cualquier ataque que pueda haber contra él, asomando levemente la cabeza para examinar el lugar, no encontró nada en el lugar pero algo le llamó la atención, algo parecía fuera de lugar en todo aquello, frunciendo más el ceño en seriedad y molestia, entrando finalmente en la habitación, para poder identificar aquello que le molestaba en aquel cuarto, al comenzar a revisar aquel cuarto, que se notaba que era el cuarto de algún niño pequeño

El peli plata al rodear la cama que estaba puesta en paralelo a la puerta, hasta que encontró aquello que le molestaba indirectamente, en la pared de dicha habitación había un corte, aunque era casi imperceptible, lo que era más notable, era el cuerpo de una niña pequeña de no más de 10 años, llena de cortes por todo el cuerpo, rodeada de un charco de sangre

-grm… era solamente una pequeña… ¿eh? Esto es…-el ceño del de ojos verdes se había fruncido aún más en fastidio y remordimiento ante aquello hasta el momento en que se fijó mejor en los cortes de la pequeña difunta, agachándose para examinarle mejor, pasando sus dedos levemente por el cuello pero poniéndole atención-los cortes más profundos son ubicados en el área de la aorta, la arteria pulmonar y la carótida, es como si el resto de los cortes hubieran sido hechos simplemente para distraer de aquello

El peli plata se levantó de golpe del lugar para confirmar una sospecha que le había surgido, y para aquello debió de regresar a la primera planta a examinar el cadáver desmembrado que ahí se encontraba, al momento de llegar, comenzó a revisarlo con más profundidad, dándose cuenta de algo que no se había dado cuenta al momento de haberlo estado revisando hace un rato, el cuerpo poseía un corte en el área del corazón, más bien una apuñalada en dicha zona, que al parecer atravesaba desde el frente hasta la espalda

-así que es eso, esto es hecho por un profesional, no por un simple novato como sería con las Yakusas o un atentado doméstico, entonces esto si está relacionado con la cadena de asesinatos-murmura el de ojos verdes alejándose de nueva cuenta del cuerpo para volver a acercarse al bolso, cambiarse los guantes por un par nuevo y sacar un frasco con un polvo blanco adentro junto con una brocha de fibra de cristal, comenzando de esta forma a inspeccionar el lugar en busca de huellas-si en verdad es eso, esto dará la pista final

Se encontró una media hora en busca de huellas dactilares alrededor de ambas escenas del crimen sin resultado alguno, completando las sospechas que el peli plata poseía, no había huellas alguna alrededor de los lugares de las masacres, el joven hombre frunció el ceño ante aquello y volvió al bolso, para, después de guardar la brocha y el frasco, volvió a tomar la grabadora

-Mis sospechas luego de revisar el segundo cuerpo encontrado y volver a revisar el primer cuerpo fueron acertadas, este asesinato resulta ser el noveno y décimo ataque realizado por aquel asesino que está rondando la ciudad últimamente, al igual como los demás casos, ambas víctimas están llenas de cortes, además del nulo hallazgo de huellas dactilares en el área del crimen-volvía a comentar el peli plata a la grabadora mientras caminaba por la casa en búsqueda de algún otro indicio de alguna otra víctima por el lugar, sin hallazgo alguno, cosa que en verdad le aliviaba, ello significa que tendría memos papeleo de aquel caso-las víctimas de este caso parecen ser madre e hija, no hay rastro alguno más que en las áreas de los crímenes

El de ojos verdes terminó de grabar aquello volviendo al bolso para sacar un par de frascos de vidrio que dentro contenía unos cotones para poder tomar muestras de sangre, en el momento en el que terminó aquello, guardó finalmente el resto de las cosas y salió de la casa, mientras se sacaba los guantes, se detuvo frente al policía que hacía de guardia

-Llama ahora a la morgue, infórmales que los cuerpos son dos en lugar de uno, y si, al final son dos cuerpos, en el primer cuarto de mano izquierda se encuentra el cuerpo de una niña pequeña-menciona el peli plata dándole aquella instrucción al policía guardia mientras este asentía con firmeza a la vez que llevaba su mano derecha directo hacia su frente, recibiendo la orden del contrario, justo antes de que el de ojos verdes se retirara del lugar

El joven llegó hasta donde se encontraba aparcada una moto Honda VFR de color rojo oscuro con negro, se monta en esta luego de colocarse el casco y asegurar el bolso de mejor manera en su espalda, encendiendo posteriormente la moto y yendo en dirección de la unidad de investigación a la que pertenecía, al menos media hora se demoró en llegar a la ubicación de la unidad, se encontraba algo alejada del lugar, y, era mejor dicho, la única unidad de criminología del pueblo, debido a que no era un lugar muy grande, pero si lo suficiente como para demorar en llegar a los distintos lugares que debían de revisar en los distintos casos

Al momento de entrar al lugar, fue recibido por un jarrón de cristal con agua que se rompió sobre él, lastimándolo levemente en la frente y parte del rostro, aquello no le sorprendió en absoluto, después de todo, la unidad a la que pertenecía era conocida como una de las más complicadas y "desalmadas" de aquel distrito de Japón, miró con total molestia a todos lados buscando al culpable con la mirada, encontrando al culpable de aquello, era un joven novato de no más de 20 años de edad, de cabello negro ondulado y levemente largo, de piel muy leve bronceada y de ojos verdes, se encontraba tras el sillón que se estaba ubicado en una esquina de la recepción del edificio, escondido ahí, dejando ver muy poco de él, solo de la nariz hacia arriba, temiendo lo que pudiera pasar

-¿¡quieres que te mate maldito mocoso llorón!?-gritó con molestia el peli plata, haciendo que el joven de cabello negro se ocultada totalmente detrás del sillón debido al miedo de ser atacado por el contrario, el cual estaba totalmente empapado y con leves heridas sangrantes-¡responde!

-¡n-no es mi culpa Gokudera! Todo esto es culpa de Reborn-se quejó el joven, asomándose finalmente de detrás del sillón, señalando hacia el otro lado de la habitación, donde se encontraba un mueble de recepción, con una silla de escritorio, y en esta, estaba semi recostado un hombre mayor que los dos ahí presentes, de unos 30 años de edad, estaba vestido formalmente, y parecía que dormitaba en aquel lugar, el peli plata simplemente devuelve la mirada al más joven, con una mirada juiciosa y de molestia-¡n-no me mates Gokudera!

-tche, ¿Dónde está el jefe? No me interesa siquiera esto ya, tengo un informe que darle antes de largarme de aquí a trabajar el resto en mi casa-comenta con molestia mientras avanzaba por el lugar, sin quitarle de encima la mirada de encima al más joven, el cual hizo un gesto pensativo y de queja

-Pues, Tsuna tuvo que ir a una junta a dar unos informes a Tokyo, recibió una llamada de los superiores poco después de que te mandó a revisar la casa en la mañana-le respondió con un gesto de concentración, como si estuviera haciendo su máximo esfuerzo en aquello, ya que su ceño estaba totalmente fruncido en complicación

-Entonces solo dejaré las cosas en el laboratorio y me largo por hoy-comenta con molestia mientras pasa por la puerta del fondo de la habitación, dejando solos al más joven y al de más edad, el cual luego de asegurarse de quedar solo con el menor, se ríe con total descaro

-maldito Reborn-se queja con molestia el menor, volviendo a ocultarse levemente detrás del sillón de donde estaba, mirando con molestia y desconfianza al contrario, el cual se levantó de la silla, acercándose al menor con un paso asechador, como si un león estuviera cazando a un pequeño ratoncito

De vuelta con el peli plata, este estaba caminando por ahora un pasillo medio oscuro hasta que llegó a una habitación totalmente oscura, no se veía nada de nada, buscó con su mano derecha el apagador del lugar, al encontrarlo lo presionó y la luz se encendió en un tono rojizo oscuro, la habitación era una "sala oscura" para investigar pruebas en luz ultravioleta, buscó con la mirada a quien tenía que dejarle las muestras de sangre, encontrando en un escritorio a una joven de pelo índigo y piel pálida durmiendo en dicho escritorio, parecía totalmente agotada

-Chrome, despierta mujer-comenta gruñendo y llegando casi al grito, asustando y despertando a la chica, la cual miró a todos lados asustada aún sin ubicarse en donde se encontraba, hasta que se calmó y vio finalmente a Gokudera con una mirada de cansancio y somnolencia

-eh… ahm ah, Gokudera-san, no lo escuché ni vi entrar, ¿sucede algo?-pregunta la peli indigo hablando como puede juntando lentamente las palabras mientras terminaba de despertar del todo, en aquel momento el peli plata saca los dos frascos de cristal con las muestras de sangre y se los entrega a la joven

-revisa esto, son muestras del trabajo de hoy-comenta cortante el de ojos verdes, saliendo enseguida de la habitación, no quería calentarse la cabeza y cortar su ya de por si corta mecha con nimiedades o idioteces que podrían salir de parte de Chrome, la cual solía hablar disparates cuando se encontraba entre la vida real y el sueño

Chrome notó luego de lo que le dijo el contrario el cómo se encontraba este mismo, suspirando levemente y levantándose para limpiarle un poco el rostro y colocarle unos cuantos parches, posterior aquello, sin siquiera agradecer el peli plata se fue del lugar, ya era costumbre aquello entre parte de los propios compañeros de aquel lugar el no agradecerse a veces –casi siempre-, el camino de regreso, el de ojos verdes simplemente fue más rápido para evitar cualquier intromisión que le hiciera perder más tiempo, especialmente de la sala de recepción donde se encontraban el joven de pelo rizado y Reborn estaban por lo poco jugando al gato y el ratón, hecho que estaba perdiendo el joven de pelo rizado debido a la agilidad que tenía el mayor, en el momento en el que estuvo afuera nuevamente, volvió a ir a la moto que había dejado frente al edificio, subiéndose a este y partió con dirección a su casa

El peli plata se demoró unos 15 minutos en moto hasta llegar a su destino, estacionando en un costado de un restaurante de sushi, luego de bajar de la moto, entró en el lugar por una puerta ubicada a un costado del local, entrando a la parte del lugar que conformaba la casa, llegando a una sala que era conformada por un mueble con una tele encima y con un kotatsu en medio de la sala, bastante simple, Gokudera simplemente se sienta con pesadez frente al kotatsu, comenzando a revisar el bolso, sacando un folio, unos audífonos y un lápiz, dejándolo en la mesa, saca un celular de su bolsillo, dejándolo a un lado sin interés alguno, para sacarse la chaqueta y el chaleco anti balas tirándolo por ahí sin cuidado alguno

-comencemos con esto de una vez antes de que aquí comiencen a molestarme-comenta con algo de molestia, conectando los audífonos a la grabadora para reproducir esta para transcribir lo que había dicho en el dispositivo al papel para entregar un informe más completo el día siguiente

Una media hora estuvo repitiendo la grabación mientras escribía con más detalle aun lo que había grabado en la cinta en combinación con lo que recordaba de lo que había observado en el segundo cuerpo encontrado, el teléfono a su lado ya llevaba unos 5 minutos sonando sin que él se interesara siquiera de él, hasta que debido a la insistente luz del móvil hizo que se detuviera, se saca los audífonos y toma el celular para ver el nombre en este, y contestar enseguida

-buenas jefe, disculpe por no contestarle, estaba terminando el informe del caso que fui a investigar hoy, no hice el informe en la oficina ya que si seguía ahí iba a necesitar muchas más reparaciones de lo que de seguro dejaron ese par con lo que hacían-comenta con una sonrisa en el rostro y animado el peli plata, dejando lo que hacía de lado, concentrándose ahora en la llamada-sí, no se preocupe, para mañana tendré el informe de hoy, no se preocupe por… Eh!

El peli plata se sobresaltó de repente y sin querer tiró el móvil, el cual cayó y se mal logró, ¿Por qué el susto? Fue debido a que fue sorprendido por alguien abrazándolo desde su espalda, quien le sorprendió de ese fue un hombre joven moreno como de la misma edad que el de cabello negro corto, desordenado, y de ojos color café claros, tenía una sonrisa amplia en su rostro mientras abrazaba al contrario

-¡Hayato, préstame atención!-se quejaba el moreno una vez que el otro pasó el susto le mandó un codazo en el abdomen al contrario en venganza, obligándolo a soltarlo para presionar con un leve gesto de dolor la zona golpeada

-¡No me des esos malditos sustos, gran imbécil tarado!-grita con molestia el peli plata, volteando a ver al contrario con un gesto que combinaba susto y queja hacia el contrario, el cual seguía quejándose del golpe en voz baja

-No… no es mi problema que cuando Hayato se concentra en algo ignore todo a su alrededor, estuve como 5 minutos llamándote y tu ni enterado-le sonreía con calma pero nervioso a la vez el moreno, recibiendo simplemente un suspiro de fastidio y molestia de parte de Gokudera, el cual se cruza de brazos, viéndole de mala manera

-No me vengas con que cerraste temprano simplemente para venir a fastidiarme con MI trabajo-comenta con seriedad y fastidiado el peli plata mientras se levantaba de su lugar, dirigiendo su mirada hacia dónde y cómo había quedado su celular, simplemente gruñendo de fastidio ante aquello para luego soltar un bufido de fastidio y cansancio-voy a tener que cambiar el móvil, la pantalla está totalmente hecha mierda por esa caída

-No cerré temprano para fastidiarte Hayato, cerré temprano para pasar algo más de tiempo a solas contigo-sonríe ampliamente y totalmente calmado ahora el moreno mientras se levanta de igual forma y se lanza nuevamente para abrazar al contrario-por tu trabajo ya con suerte pasábamos juntos, hay días enteros que te la pasabas fuera por investigaciones y eso me aburre, es aburrido no tener a Hayato cerca

-Maldita sea Takeshi, deja de ser un jodido infantil con esas cosas, no puedo faltar al trabajo cuando quiera como tú que cierras el restaurante cuando te da la puta gana-comenta con fastidio, caminando pesadamente, debido a que el de ojos café estaba casi literalmente colgando de su cuello, sin ganas de soltarse prontamente

-Vamos Hayato, pasemos un rato de calidad los dos ya que estamos totalmente libres ahora-el tono de Takeshi cambió a uno más seductor y meloso para enseguida morder ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja derecha del peli plata, el cual se sobresalta por aquello, soltando un leve gemido combinado con un gruñido

-Tú… maldito imbécil, no hagas esas cosas tan vergonzosas-comenta molesto, aunque su voz sonó más jadeante que nada, haciendo molestar más al propio Gokudera, el cual se puso rojo hasta las orejas debido a aquello

-Vamos, no puedes negar que te gustó-responde con gracia y diversión en su voz, haciendo que el peli plata se avergonzara aún más por aquello, sabiendo que el moreno no mentía en aquella parte, ello en verdad le sacaba de quicio, lo siguiente que hizo el moreno fue sujetarse firmemente a Hayato y tirar todo su peso hacia atrás, haciendo que este se desequilibrara y terminaran cayendo ambos estruendosamente en el suelo, arrepintiéndose enseguida de lo que había hecho, porque terminó completamente dolido por la caída-eso dolió…

-¿Vez lo que provocas, rey de los imbéciles?-le pregunta con una voz irónica y molesta mientras forcejea con el contrario tratando de zafarse del agarre de este sin éxito alguno, lo que aprovecha el de mayor altura para lamer lentamente el cuello del contrario, haciendo que este volviera a sobresaltarse y gruñera en queja, tratando de evitar que otro gemido saliera a flote-… maldito…

-No te dejaré ir ahora, aunque eso signifique que después Hayato trate de matarme como siempre amenaza-habla del contrario en tercera persona como siempre solía hacer cuando era infantil y quería lograr lo que quisiese del otro, jugando con aquel hecho, aprovecha de morder la parte posterior del cuello de Gokudera con algo de fuerza, suficiente para dejar marca en dicha parte, a la par que comienza a introducir su mano derecha por debajo de la camiseta del peli plata para jugar con los pezones de este, recibiendo en respuesta de ambas acciones, un gemido cubierto por un gruñido de queja-no te quejes Hayato, te va a terminar gustando, como siempre hehehe

-¡N-Nada de "hehehe" i-idiota pervertido!-le reclama de nueva cuenta Gokudera, momentos antes de tener que acallar un nuevo gemido de su parte, debido a la intromisión de la mano restante del moreno al área de sus genitales por debajo de la ropa interior incluso, haciéndose preguntar internamente el momento en el que el contrario había desabrochado tanto su cinturón como el cierre de su pantalón

Y la tarde transcurrió de la misma forma entre las cuatro paredes, las cuales fueron testigo de gemidos, maldiciones y jadeos de parte de ambos hombres, los cuales, luego de una fogosa tarde, terminaron totalmente exhaustos, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, terminando aquel día tan largo y corto a la vez para ambos por diversas formas, unas horas después, la noche era dominante en el lugar, dejando simplemente escuchar el maullido de los gatos callejeros a la luna, dejando ver como Gokudera dormía plácidamente en el suelo, cubierto la mitad inferior de su cuerpo con su chaqueta policial, a su lado, contemplando su rostro durmiente se hallaba Takeshi, el cual sonreía impasible al contemplar el sereno rostro de su pareja

-Hayato se ve muy lindo durmiendo, casi me hace sentir culpable de obligarle a hacer tanto trabajo, creo que debo hacer que tenga un descanso un tiempo, voy a dejar de "hacer travesuras" una temporada-murmuraba para si mismo el moreno, acariciando el cabello del peli plata, para pasar a acariciar su rostro, y, para con suma levedad de paso su pulgar por el cuello del contrario, cambiando su sonrisa calmada y su expresión alegre por una más sombría y tétrica, alargando levemente la sonrisa que poseía-igual, de todas formas, no podrá dar nadie nunca conmigo, después de todo, ¿quién sospecharía de un idiota dueño de un restaurante?

Luego de murmurar aquello, se aseguró en la respiración del contrario que siguiera durmiendo, para luego darle un beso casto en los labios, para volver a recostarse junto al contrario ahí en el suelo para volver a descansar, volviendo a su gesto de torpeza y amabilidad

* * *

 ** _y bueno, aquí esta el resultado final, al comienzo siendo sincera, quería escribir un lemon, pero luego vi que desentonaría mucho y la cosa se alargaría más de lo necesario, así que preferí mejor dejar un lime, o la basofia que considero lime hehe, bueno, espero que les haya gustado la historia_**


End file.
